Breaking the Barrier
by T.H.W
Summary: What would happen if Brooklyn and Manhattan were mortal enemies? If Spot was out for blood and not even his own sister could stop him? Spun off of Romeo & Juliet. R\R please!!
1. Default Chapter

"Breaking the Barrier"  
  
By: T.H.  
  
  
*Note from the Author* This story is dedicated to ALL you reviewers of my stories, but especially to Kora and Iris. You guys rock! Keep it up!  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
Doth, with their death, bury their parents' strife.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crutchy, Mush, and Snipeshooter walked down the cobblestone streets, a waltz in their step and a blush in their cheeks. Today was not a day that they would purposefully look for trouble with Brooklyn. Today, they would simply enjoy the pleasures of life while they lasted. Selling papers, and getting home early was the only thing on the boy's minds at the moment, but they still had time to taunt their foes. "Hey, what do ya tink would happen if'n I pushed one o' Spot's guys off da Brooklyn Bridge meself?" Snipeshooter asked, laughter echoing in his voice. Mush groaned. "Ah come on! Leave it ta rest! It's between Jack an' Spot! Let's stay out of it Snipe." Mush protested. "Yeah, we don't want no trouble." Crutchy concurred.  
  
"But what if dey was ta attack Jack?" Snipeshooter asked, a leer on his face. "Den we would defend him, but dey ain't done anytin' ta Jack or us in a while." Mush said with a shrug. "Well, dats about ta change. Be on ya guard. It's a couple o'Spot's boys." Crutchy muttered, pointing ahead. Two boys stood in their way up ahead, their eyes glancing their way. "Hey boys, check dis. I'll stick me tongue out an' see if dey notice. 'Course dey won't, bein' as dumb as dey are!" Snipeshooter chuckled, performing the deed, just as one of the boys turned and saw the action.  
  
"Now ya done it. You go an' fight, me an' Crutchy'll back ya up!" Mush muttered as the boys strode towards them. "You stick yer tongue out Snipeshoota?" The taller boy asked, as he glared at the hapless Snipeshooter. "Hey Abe, nice day ain't it?" Mush gulped. Abe shot Mush a nasty look. "Jest keep yer mout' shut Mushy. Da quarrel's between me an' big mout' here." Snipeshooter glared at him. "Well ya take it howeva ya want, but I," Snipeshooter stopped, his eye catching the glint of metal slipping on the boy's hand. "What do I say Mush? He's gonna give me a fist fulla metal!" Snipeshooter whispered frantically in Mush's ear.   
  
Mush looked at a nervous Crutchy, then at Snipeshooter. Then his eye caught a lone figure, who was now running towards them frantically. "It's Kid Blink. Go ahead an' say ya did it." Mush murmured. Snipeshooter turned to Abe with his chest raised high. "Yeah I stuck me tongue out at ya's. What do ya wanna make of it?" Abe yelled and ran towards Snipeshooter, his fist raised, his companion running for Crutchy. Mush yelled and shoved him away from the invalid boy, who was hobbling away slowly. The fist fight ensued for a few more minutes before Kid Blink finally approached, shoving his fist into Abe's eye as he did so, driving him back. "Okay boys! Break it up! Ya don't have any business doin' dis hea! Ya jest don't know what yer doin'!"  
  
"Oh really Blink. I tink dat ya should jest leave 'em alone. Maybe you don't know what YER doin'." A cool voice remarked from the shadows of the alley. The boys looked in that direction and watched as a short figure materialized in the sunlight. His sandy hair gleamed and the sun bounced off his brown skin as he fingered a slingshot. "Spot." Kid Blink murmured. "Whatcha doin'? Threatnin' me boys Kid? Well look at me, 'cause I'll be da last ting ya see before ya die." Spot sneered. Kid Blink clenched his fists together. "Look Spot, I don't want no trouble. Its not between you an' me. I know dat. You know dat Spot." Spot nodded. "I'm not hasslin' yer boys, I'm jest trying ta keep tings peaceful like. Ya know?"   
  
Spot gazed at him, and cocked his head, his gray eyes gleaming evilly. "Whats peace Blink? Ya know dat we don't know what peace is. I hate it. I hate whateva peace means. I hate it as much as I hate hell, an' all you Newsies from Manhattan, but especially you." Spot hissed through clenched teeth. "Well come an' get me Conlon! You want me so bad! Come an' git me!" Blink yelled, letting his anger loose. Spot yelled an unearthly shout and jumped upon him, drawing his slingshot from his belt and taking a few shots at the boys. "You havin' fun Conlon? I hope so, 'cuz I'm gonna take ya down!" Kid Blink yelled as his teeth bit into the firm flesh of the Brooklyn leader's arm. The leader hissed and punched the boy's head, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Stop this! Stop!" The boys turned around. "It's da bulls! Run!" Snipeshooter shrieked. "Wait! It's Denton too! He'll help us." Kid Blink said, steadying the boy's hand. But Denton did not rush to their side to coddle them. He walked up to the boys, who were straightening themselves and stood in front of them. His brown eyes bored holes in the boy's faces as he stared at them angrily. He grabbed Kid Blink's arm, then hesitantly grabbed Spot's. Spot hissed somewhat, but complied to Denton's firm grasp. Denton dragged the two of them to his carriage and shoved them inside, giving an angry glance towards the remaining boys, whose eyes widened and they scattered in two different directions, one group to Manhattan, the other to Brooklyn.  
  
The boys and man didn't speak all the carriage ride. Spot sat on the opposite side of Denton and Kid Blink, his gray eyes on fire with rage of being caught once more. Kid Blink sat uncomfortably beside Denton, uncomfortable at the Brooklyn boy's rage and staring eyes, and uncomfortable at Denton's silence. When they pulled up to Denton's building, he shoved open the door and pointed them out. The boys shuffled out of the carriage and Denton followed them, shoving them up the stairs and into an office. Spot plopped down angrily into a chair and Kid Blink took the other, while Denton sat down behind his desk, glowering at the two.   
  
"What happened?" Denton's voice rang out, bursting the silence. Blink gulped. "Well, couple of me boys was mindin' dey're own business till one of 'em stuck out dey're tongue at one of Spot's boys. Dat was not right I know. I'll tawk ta him." Blink said, eyeing Spot as he scoffed. "Den, Spot came afta I tried ta break da guys up. An' he jumped us and ganged up on us. Den you came Denton." Kid Blink finished weakly. There was silence for a few moments more as Denton's eyes glared at them."Three times boys. Three times this has happened. Do you think I can keep persuading the police to leave you alone for much longer?" Denton asked, his fury seeping into his voice. Since he had quit the "Sun" and had taken a position for Joseph Pulitzer and had gradually risen up in rank till he was practically running the place for the old man, he had taken it upon himself to see to the Newsies' welfare. This included taking care of the frequent fights between the two groups of boys, Brooklyn and Manhattan.   
  
"I dunno Denton." Kid Blink muttered, turning his face away. "Not long Kid. Not long. I can't keep them back. If this happens again, your lives are going to be finished in the Refuge. Do you want that?" The boys shook their heads. "Then stop! By all things in Heaven, stop! Or next time this happens, I'll make sure that both of you pay the price." Denton hissed. "Oooh we're so scared Denton! What makes ya tink dat we're gonna stop, jest cuz ya says to?" Spot remarked sarcastically. Denton was taken aback by Spot's words, but only temporarily. "Because if you don't I'll turn you boys in myself. I will. Don't think I won't. This is my last warning. You can go." The boys rose stiffly, Spot making his way to the exit, disappearing into the shadows once more. Kid Blink looked down at Denton, whose head was in his hands as he looked down at a piece of paper.   
  
Kid Blink decided not to disturb him and instead walked silently out the door, thankful that the punishment hadn't been so severe. As he stepped outside, he was greeted by Mush, Snipeshooter and Crutchy. "Oh Blink! Tank Gawd ya got out! We was afraid dat Denton was gonna keep ya dere fereva!" Crutchy said thankfully. "Well he didn't. An' he won't eva. Jest got a little warnin' is all." Blink said with a shrug, accepting the offered cigarrette from Mush. "Hey Blink you seen Jack? We cain't find him anywhere an' da guys is gettin' worried." Snipeshooter asked, sounding a bit worried himself. Blink stood still and thought a moment.  
  
"Yeah I saw him. Neah downtown. I tried ta call him, but I guess dat he didn't hea me or sometin', cause he ran off." Blink remarked. "Well, could ya tawk ta him? He ain't been hisself lately an' you know him betta den anyone, 'cept fer Race." Mush asked. Kid Blink nodded. "I'll try. Hey look! Dere he is! Tawk 'bout luck huh? I'll go see whats da matta wid ol' Cowboy." Kid Blink said with a smile as he took his departure. He approached Jack, who glanced at him as he ran up. Jack's eyes twinkled slightly, but not much as he shuffled along the street.  
  
"Hey Cowboy!" Blink called out cheerily. Jack didn't look up. "Hey Blink. What time is it?" Blink's eye blinked in confusion. "Um, 'bout nine." Jack sighed and set his black cowboy hat back upon his head. "Gawd, da hours go fast." Blink walked slowly to keep up with the boy's slow, but long steps. "Kin I ask what yer problem is Cowboy?" Kid Blink asked hesitantly. Jack stopped, and leaned up against the brick of a house. "Ya eva been in love Blink?" Blink stared at Jack in confusion, then his good eye lit up, and the blue hue sparkled mischievously. "Oh yeah Cowboy! What guy in dey're right mind ain't?" He asked, humor lining his words.  
  
Jack smiled slightly, then the smile turned sour. "Yeah well I'm slowly leainin' dat love ain't all it's cut out ta be. In truth, it stinks!" He said with disgust. "Whatcha tawkin' 'bout Jack?" Blink asked, then he stopped short. "Yer in love Cowboy?" He asked, a grin spreaking across his face. Jack groaned and plopped down on the steps. "Yeah, wid a goil dat won't have me, an' even if she would, she won't! She's so stubban." Jack murmured. "Who is da goil who's won da infamous Cowboy's heart? Who is it Jackie boy? Who is it?" Blink teased, even though clearly seeing that Jack was obviously upset by this dream girl. "It's dat one goil. Da goil who buys papes evry Sunday mawnin'." Jack said, his brown eyes pleading with Blink to know the girl so he wouldn't have to go into detail of his love.  
  
Blink's blue eyes lit up. "Ya don't mean Rosie? Dat goil who hasn't been caught by any guy yet? An' probably won't be?" He asked with a smile. Jack groaned. "Yeah. It's awful. I cain't believe dat of all da goils I had to fall in love wit', I hafta fall in love wit' Rosie!" Jack's head lifted as Kid Blink's merry laughter rang out across the square. "It ain't funny Blink." Jack groaned. Kid Blink sobered immediately. "Yer right. It ain't. It ain't even funny, da way yer moonin' and fallin' all ova yerself 'bout dat dumb goil who won't let no boy touch her no how." Blink commented. As Jack's face raised and Kid Blink saw his angry and pained eyes, he quickly recanted. "Don't worry Cowboy. We'll do sometin' fun ta ease yer inna turmoil, so ta speak. I tink dat's how it goes. Hey! Let's break in on Medda's pawty dat she's havin' fer da boys nea Brooklyn! Seein' Spot puff an' stew would make ya feel betta Jacky boy!" Kid Blink said reassuringly. Jack nodded and sighed. "I don't tink I can fergit her, but it's woith a try Blink." He said dismally, placing his black cowboy hat back on his head. "Atta boy!" Blink said encouragingly, smacking his friend on the back.  
  
  



	2. A Fight in the Streets

************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Julia! Julia! Where da heck are ya's? Hey Jake, ya seen Jewel?" Spot Conlon asked a passing newsboy. "Not lately Spot. I kin look fer her if ya want." Spot waved him away. "Nah dats okay. I jest gotta tawk ta her 'bout sometin'. Did ya tawk ta her 'bout da pawty dis evenin'?" Spot continued. "Yeah, she said she was goin' Spot. Don't worry 'bout dat." Spot nodded, at the same time screwing up his face in discontentment. "If only she'd hang around 'stead of wandrin' da streets. I don't want her runnin' inta da wrong people." He said. Jake nodded knowingly. "Speakin' of which Spot, you have a run-in or sometin'?" Spot scoffed. "Jest wit' a bunch o'dose dumb Manhattan boys. I woulda had dem louses, 'cept dat Kid Blink had ta come an' be da hero." Spot said, saying the word with disdain.  
  
"Julia! If ya don't answer me in a matta of seconds, I'se gonna go an' tear yer head off!" Spot yelled, Jake wincing. "An' how will ya do dat if ya don't know where I am?" A cool voice asked. Spot smiled with satisfaction at the girl who suddenly appeared by his side. She was of a medium height, but shorter than Spot. Her hair was the color of gold that sparkled beautifully in the Brooklyn sun. Her eyes were the color of the sea after a storm, a mysterious gray blue. Though her brother the was the leader of Brooklyn and also a key player in the feud between Brooklyn and Manhattan, she did not share his views. She was what would be called a peacemaker. She hated the feuding and always feared for her brother's safety.  
  
"So whadja want Key?" Julia, a.k.a. Jewel, asked her brother sarcastically. Spot chuckled. "Well, jest wanted ta make sua dat ya wasn't gonna skip out on goin' ta Medda's dis evenin'." Jewel shrugged. "Don't know. Cain't say dat I've taught about it." She said. "Well tink 'bout it, 'cause some kid jest came up ta me an' wanted ta know if ya's was goin'. He seemed VERY interested indeed." Spot said, a pleased smile on his face. Jewel sighed. "Pairs?" She asked, her voice gaining a tired tone. Spot smiled broadly. "Yeah! Pairs wanted ta know if ya's was gonna be dere. He wanted ta make sua." Jewel scoffed. "Spot, how many times do I hafta tell ya dat I don't care fer Pairs! I mean, come on! What's da most papes dat he sells a day? Huh? Five?" She asked angrily.   
  
Spot began to speak but she cut him off. "True he might be one of da handsomest lookin' guys in all of New Yawk. But still I know some Manhattan boys dat are cuter dan' him!" She said. "Don't tawk 'bout dem." Spot growled. Jewel stopped herself, then sighed. "Spot, I don't like him. He ain't got any sense o'huma, he's dull, he don't care what I tink, he jest wants me fer what I look like Spot. I don't like him." She insisted. "Jewel, doncha know how happy it would make me fer me sista ta be goin' wit' da leada of da Bronx boys? We could have an' alliance, an' then have a stronga force 'gainst Manhattan. It would be poifect." Spot said smoothly. Jewel glared at him. "Oh, so ya want me ta like him fer yer own peisonal gain? Dat's great! Jest wondaful! I feel so appreciated!" She said angrily.   
  
Spot rolled his eyes. "You know it ain't like dat. I jest want what's best fer ya. Ya know dat." He said soothingly. "Do I?" She asked, eyeing him. "Yeah ya do Jewel. Ya got it betta off dan allota udda goils. So many goils would love ta be Pairs' goilfriend. An' you, through yer brudda's involvment, kin have him! Easy as dat. He loves ya. I saw it in his face. Now jest take it from me dat you two'll be tegedda an' accept it. I'm older dan ya an' know what's best fer ya." Jewel scoffed. "Yeah right." Spot looked at her curiously. "I kin rule Brooklyn an' ya don't tink I kin rule me own sista?" He asked. Jewel gazed up at him. "No I don't. And you never will Spot." She whispered.   
  
  



	3. A Party and True Love

************************************************************************  
  
"Now Blink, what's gonna be our excuse fer bustin' in like dis? Ya know Medda won't like us stirrin' up trouble." Jack said uneasily as he looked up at the theater. Kid Blink smiled and shrugged, looking at his other companions. "We'll be fine Jackie boy. Don't worry." Jack shrugged. "I ain't worried. I jest ain't in da mood fer celabratin' right now. Maybe I'll jest sit out on da festivities. I don't tink I could dance wit' Medda tenite." He said glumly. The other chuckled, but Racetrack pushed up to him, his lips stretched in a broad grin. "Whaddya tawkin' 'bout Cowboy? Ya gotta dance wit' Medda. Or she'll think dat ya don't like her no more." He said with a laugh. "My feet feel like huge stones an' won't move Race." Jack responded solemnly. Racetrack rolled his eyes. "Still tinkin' 'bout Rosie? Dang dat nekid angel! Cupid! Dat's his name! Dang Cupid!" Racetrack said mockingly waving his fist at the darkened skies.   
  
The other boys laughed and Jack smiled, but only faintly. "So why doncha jest borrow dat angel's wings an' fly 'stead of dancin'?" Racetrack continued, a smile still on his face. Jack smiled again, his smile growing more boisterous, but the pain still visible in his eyes. "I cain't! Dat dang Cupid's arrow is so stuck in me dat I cain't move! Plus, even if I could fly, da love is such a burden dat I'd drop like a stone in a riva." Jack said, challenging Racetrack to comment with a grin. "Oh really? I always taught dat love was sweet an' tenda!" Racetrack laughed. Jack grimaced, his brown eyes twinkling. "Whoeva said dat, dey was a lya! It's rough me friend, rough." He countered. Racetrack put his hand on his chin thoughtfully then spoke again. "Well Jackie boy! Ya fight wit' da Delancys every day! Why cain't ya fight wit' love? Dat's simple enough!" Racetrack said, trying to keep back his laughter. Jack laughed with him and placed his arm around his friend's back. "C'mon! We're lookin' like a bunch o'idiots standin' out here tawkin' 'bout beatin' up love! I'll watch, maybe I'll join in, but don't count on it boys!" Jack warned as the laughing group walked into the theater.  
  
As the boys took their places in the theater, Medda took the stage accompanied by shouts and cheers from the boys. Medda's laughing green eyes looked upon the group with pleasure. She saw Jack and her eyes faltered a moment, then she waved to them and smiled. "Welcome all of you!" She shouted across the din. "You all are welcome to do as you like. All I ask is that you don't rip up the furniture and tables!" She said with a laugh. The boys roared and one boy pretended like he was going to upset his table, much to Medda's amusement. "Shall we have some singing?" Medda was answered with an affirmative yell and she began to sing with a smile, inviting the boys and girls alike to come up on stage with her.   
  
Jack grinned and couldn't restrain himself from running up to the stage. "Atta boy Cowboy!" Racetrack yelled before Jack disappeared out of earshot. Jack turned and grinned. "Hey Medda! How ya been?" He whispered in her ear as he approached her. She turned to him and smiled. "Nice to see you Jack." She replied. Jack danced and sang for a few moments more before a sight stopped him cold. It was a girl. She was short, much shorter than himself he guessed. She had taken off her Newsie cap and had let her shoulder-length blonde hair fall out across her shoulders. Her gray eyes were dancing as she danced with a fellow Newsie. Jack's heart that had so formerly belonged totally to the ungainable Rosie, went out to this girl in one heartbeat. "Good Lawd. How can I have thought dat Rosie was da most beautiful thing I'd eva seen when dis goil is roamin' around?" He murmured softly, his brown eyes, now alive and full, taking in every aspect of the girl.  
  
Not two boys away, Spot Conlon's sharp ears picked up the tone of Jack's voice. He didn't hear what was said, but he knew the speaker. He stood up from the table and stormed up to the stage where the Newsies were dancing. But he was stopped by none other than Medda. "What are ya doin' Medda? I gotta get through." Spot said angrily. Medda's green eyes were concerned as she looked the Brooklyn leader over. "What's the matter Spot? You are upset." She said. Spot rolled his eyes. "Real intuitive aren't ya Medda? Of course I'm upset! Dat thievin' rascal Jack Kelly is here!" Spot hissed angrily. "I know. Let him be." Medda replied. "Let him be?!! But Medda," Spot began again.   
  
"You listen here Spot, he won't harm you. He hasn't yet has he? Or any of your boys? No, he hasn't. He has held himself up as a gentleman and hasn't laid a finger on any of you in anger or revenge. Now leave him be." She said firmly. "But Medda, it's a disgrace on me an' my boys ta have him here." Spot replied, his anger still detectable in his voice. "Do you own this theater or do I? I do. Now if you persist to go after Jack Kelly and his boys, you will be thrown out. Are we quite understood?" Spot's gray eyes burned into her green ones, but Medda didn't give an inch. "Fine, this one time. But he's gonna regret doin' dis here." Spot growled, backing off the stage and walking out of the theater. Medda gazed after him in disapproval then asked the piano man to play louder in order to hear over the din.   
  
Unaware of his near scrape with Spot, Jack approached the girl and took her hands in his own, startling her. "Kin I have da hona of dancin' wit' ya?" He asked softly. Jewel gazed at his strong hands holding her own, then gazed into his dancing brown eyes. If one believes in love at first sight, believes in the union of two souls in an instant, this is what occured in one fatal glance, when the sister of the leader of Brooklyn, fell in love with the leader of Manhattan. "Ya can, if ya must." She said, being somewhat short of breath. Jack grinned. "I must." The two held each others hands and twirled slowly as the others twirled and whirled quickly around them like pinwheels gone askew in the wind. "Would it be to much of a sin ta kiss ya?" Jack asked, his face turning somewhat red. Jewel blushed and dropped her head, then lifted it, intercepting the boy's kiss.  
  
Jack was surprised that this mysterious girl had even complied to his outrageous request. He had been kissed before. There had been Sarah and various others, but this kiss was different. It was REAL. "Whadja do? Read da book on kissin'?" Jewel asked with a smile as the kiss ended. Jack laughed. "Well, if I did I tink I need ta make sua I did it right." He said, leaning in towards her face again. This second kiss was even more beautiful than the first, plunging the two in the depths of a feeling so strong that they couldn't comprehend the changes that were occurring.   
  
"Um, hey. Yer brudda wants ta know where ya are." An uncomfortable voice spoke from behind them. They turned and Jewel blushed furiously. One of her friends and her brother's, Tinker, stood behind them, face red, obviously embarrased at having broken the two up. "I'll come right away." Jewel said, but not leaving before she had gazed at Jack's face but one more time before hurrying away. As she left, Jack grasped the boy's arm. The boy jumped and Jack was surprised to see fear in his eyes. "Who's her brudda friend?" Jack said in a friendly tone of voice. Tinker relaxed visibly. "Spot Conlon is Jewel's brudda. I gotta go." As Tinker hurried away, Jack stood alone and still, in a state of shock. So soon had he found love, and so soon had it disappeared. He jumped as Kid Blink touched his arm. "C'mon Cowboy! Let's split! Dis is gettin' kinda borin'!" He yelled over the din. Jack nodded, but stood still, watching Jewel walk away from him.  
  
Jewel looked back behind her and her hand caught Tinker's rough one. "Tinker, who's dat? I ain't neva seen him befoa. I jest hope he ain't got a goil." She muttered under her breath. Tinker looked back at Jack and then turned back to her. "Oh Jewel, dat's Jack Kelly, da leada of Manhattan, yer brudda's enemy." Tinker said, his eyes reflecting his inner turmoil. Jewel reacted much as Jack had. She stood still and cold, a feeling that no fire could ever warm her again. "Why is fate so cruel ta me! My enemy is da only one I kin eva love." She whispered, tears coming up against her gray eyes.  
  
  
  



	4. Meant to Be

************************************************************************  
  
Jack walked down the dirty city streets alone, smoking a cigarette and thinking over the night's events. He couldn't get her out of her mind. Her fair hair, her twinkling eyes, her sweet kiss. And her the sister of Brooklyn! It was all too much to bear. It was too much to think about. Then he stopped cold. He knew what he'd do. Long before when he and Spot had been good enough friends to bond for the Newsies strike, he had been to Spot's domains. If she was Spot's sister, he would find her there. Struck by this inspiration, Jack began to walk quicker, then began to run as the sounds of voices infiltrated the darkness.  
  
"Cowboy! Cowboy! Where are ya?" Kid Blink called, scanning his surroundings with his one good eye. "Look Blink, he's probably back at da Lodgin' House in BED! Which is frankly where I'd like ta be if ya don't mind!" Racetrack mumbled, attempting to leave Kid Blink. "Don't go Race! YOU call him! He'll listen to you!" Kid Blink said, grabbing Racetrack before he got away. Racetrack rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'll do more dan call him. I'll scream fer him!" Racetrack said, setting his lips determinedly. "HEY COWBOY! YOU OVA HERE! OR ANY WHERE, OR OVA DERE? HEY LISTEN! IT'S TIME TA COME HOME NOW! SO, OKAY, I SUMMON YA BY, um, CUPID! YEAH CUPID! 'MEMBA DAT ANGEL WHO'S CAUSED YA SO MUCH DREADFUL PAIN?" Racetrack mocked as Kid Blink chuckled in his hands.  
  
"I CALL FER YA ON ROSIE'S PRETTY CHEEKS, AN' HER FIERY RED HAIR, an' um, HER SWEET LIPS DAT YA LONG TA KISS!!! How was dat Blink?" Racetrack asked. "Good, but he ain't comin' out." Blink said, scratching his head. "Well I'll tell ya one ting. I'm tired of shoutin'. My throat is all hoarse an' I need it ta urge me lucky hawse on!" Racetrack said with resolution as he walked away. "Awww, but Race!" Kid Blink protested as he ran after his friend. "Don't 'but Race' me! I'se gots ta git SOME sleep! Even if Cowboy don't! I ain't his keepa!" Racetrack said, ignoring Kid Blink's urgings to turn back.   
  
It didn't take long for Jack to find the Brooklyn Lodging House. He snuck around the back and looked for a way inside that didn't have him crossing right in front of Spot's nose. But as he looked, he heard a voice coming from the nearby alley. He stopped still, fearing one of Spot's boys, but relaxed as he heard the feminine tone with which it spoke. One glance told Jack all he needed to know. It was the one that he seeked. He snuck along the alley behind her, listening to her words. "It ain't fair. It really ain't. Of all da boys I hafta finally fall in love wit' I hafta fall in love wit' Jack Kelly. Da leada of Manhattan! I mean, I'm basically tellin' me own brudda ta kick me out! But den again, if he weren't Jack. If he would change who he is, maybe disguise himself somehow, I could trick Spot!" Jack smiled and watched Jewel stop in confusion in the alleyway.  
  
"But no. Den he would be false. Dat ain't da way he is. It's only his name dat is my enemy. I really don't hate anybody, 'cept Pairs." Jewel said with a chuckle, resuming walking again. "Even if Jack had anotha name, he would still be Jack Kelly. Dere's no way around it. But it would help if he wasn't." Jewel said with a sigh. "Den dats all well an' good! I kin be anyone ya want!" Jewel started as Jack jumped out of the alley into her line of vision. "Jest say da woid sweetie, an' I'll neva be Jack Kelly again!" Jack said with a smile. "What kinda guy are ya? Listenin' in on me thoughts!" Jewel protested, squinting to see Jack's face in the dim moonlight.   
  
"Well it ain't a name I'm proud of, 'cause you ain't proud of it. So really sweetie, I don't know how ta say it. Ya know?" Jack said softly. Jewel gazed at him in wonder as she realized his identity. "I've barely met ya, but I know ya. Yer Jack Kelly, ain't ya?" Jewel asked sadly. "Nope. I ain't. Not if ya don't want me ta be." Jack said, grinning once more. "How'd ya git here an' find me? I mean, well, who'd ya bribe? Did Tinka tell ya? 'Cause if he did," Jewel started angrily. "No one told me where ya was lady. I jest followed some obvious signs." Jewel cocked her head, waiting for more. "I knew dat unfortunately ya was Spot's sista right? So, if ya were his sista, most likely ya'd stay wid him, right? So I came hea an' was sneakin' around lookin' fer a way ta git in when I found ya's luckily." Jack said.   
  
Jewel was silent, and when she spoke again, her hand was on the boy's smooth face. "Ya must care a great deal ta come an' find me like dis, when yer in so much danga." She said softly. Jack nodded. "It's only 'cause me heart won't let me alone uddawise ya know? I mean, I coulda left ya alone, but I dunno. I woulda gone crazy anyway." Jewel smiled. "An' plus, it ain't dat I care." Jewel raised her head suddenly. "It's dat I love ya." He finished quietly. Jewel's face reddened and she dropped her head. "Swear it." Jack grinned. He knew that what he was doing seemed rash, swearing his love to a girl he barely knew, but still loved. At this point he would have run head on with Spot if she had so told him to do, therefore he settled for her request. "Okay, I swear it." Jewel's gray eyes flitted up to his own brown ones, making his heart pump faster and faster. "Do ya really mean it?" She asked quietly. "I really mean it. I would neva have said it if I didn't mean it. Let it neva be said dat da leada of Manhattan don't keep his woid." Jack said, his finger touching her cheek gently.  
  
Jewel seemed to flinch at the name of the district, realizing her sin that she was committing against her brother. Her brother ruled all of her, but he could not, and would never rule her heart, this she decided in one swift moment. "Jewel! Jewel where are ya's? Jewel? Julia Conlon!" Jewel's gray gaze quickly looked up at the Lodging House. She saw the outline of her brother, leaning over the fire escape. "Wait here Jack. I'll be back. Please don't go." As she pattered off into the darkness, Jack slumped up against the wall of the alley. He couldn't believe even himself. He never thought that a love like this existed. He thought only fairy tale loves come this swiftly and suddenly. Here he was, just meeting her, and already a distinct thought had crossed his mind. Marriage. He wanted to marry her. Jack chuckled at himself, remembering his near disastrous relationship with his friend David's sister Sarah. "Well thank God, she sure as hell ain't no Sarah." Jack said with a smile.  
  
"Psst! Kelly! Kelly!" Jack quickly ran and stood under the fire escape, where he could make out the form of the girl, her blonde hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. "I cain't stay out much longa, Spot'll git ansy, but I wanted ta ask ya sometin'." Jewel whispered as loud as possible. "Anytin' fer you me lady." Jack called up with a smile. "If ya really love me, den jest say da woid by temorra an' we'll git ourselves married." Jack stopped short, his smile frozen on his cheeks.   
  
We must be meant ta be. She read my mind. What a goil. Jack thought.   
  
"But, if ya don't want ta, I won't hold it against ya. Jest don't be surprised ta read in da papes dat a goil drowned herself at da Brooklyn Bridge." Jack chuckled and ran his hands through his hair, glancing up as Jewel disappeared again.  
  
He started to walk away, thinking as he did. Him? Married? He, Jack Kelly? It didn't seem possible for him to even imagine marriage. The boys would be so surprised. Jack halted. But no, they couldn't know. Ever. If they ever found out that he was married to the sister of Brooklyn and the word got out, it would be disastrous. He could get killed. That would leave Jewel all alone. No, he could tell no one. "Hey Kelly! Where do ya tink yer goin'? Doncha have betta mannas dan ta walk out on a lady while she's speakin'?"   
  
  
Jack hurried back to the spot and grinned up at her. "Dats betta. Now, when should I send me boy to ya?" Jack pondered the thought a moment. "How 'bout nine o'clock? At da alley behind da Greeley statue. I'll be waitin' fer him." Jewel smiled. "It'll seem like an eternity, but dat'll hafta do. See ya Cowboy." She said sweetly. "How'd ya know me Newsie name. I tought you Brooklyn kids jest cursed us, ya know?" Jack said with a smile. Jewel laughed much to Jack's appreciation. "I jest know. I ain't dumb Cowboy. Good-night. Hopefully I'll see ya temorra." Jewel said with a smile as she crept back inside the Lodging House. "Good-night lady. Till temorra den." Jack said blowing a kiss up to the fire escape, praying that it reached the blushing cheek of the one he loved.  
  
  
  



	5. Roses

************************************************************************  
  
The priest stepped out of the large church of St. Mary's with a sigh, breathing in the early morning scents. He stepped down a few stone steps and turned to his right to face the side of the stone railing and smiled. "Now how are ya? Hmm? Feelin' better teday I hope. Yes I'm sure a little bit o'water would do ya good, eh?" The priest murmured softly as he held up a water jug. On the side of the railing was a full rose bush, filled with radiant red blooms the color of scarlet. Beside it grew another rose bush, this one just as beautiful as the other, but the blooms were the color of gold. The two rose bushes were so close together that they could touch but neither of them crossed the boundaries of the other. The old priest smiled as he watered the two blooms with delicate care. "That's it now. Drink up."   
  
"Hello Fadda! Wid all due respect, may I speak with you?" The priest turned to the sidewalk and he grinned at the lanky boy standing there. "Francis! Why, what in the world brings you to this side of Manhattan this early? Oh it does me good to see you!" The priest said excitedly as he wrapped his arms around the boy and the boy likewise received him in his embrace. "Hello Fadda Laurence. I been a little busy an' I ain't been by fer quite a while now. I regret it." Jack said with a smile, looking fondly into the shining green eyes of the priest. "Oh sure ya have now. Seein' that fair Rosie haven't ya?" The priest chuckled in his Irish brogue. Jack blushed and turned away. "Actually no. I ain't. Been seein' da enemy actually." Jack almost muttered.  
  
The priest's face went serious. "Whatcha talkin' 'bout now? Been doin' the devil's biddin' have ya?" Jack laughed. "No, not THAT enemy. Brooklyn. I been seein' Brooklyn. Brooklyn's sista actually." The priest chuckled. "Oh ho! So soon are you forgettin' that Rosie? What a shame? And all the time you spent moanin' an' groanin' over her!" Jack rolled his eyes. "So yer mockin' me are you Fadda?" Jack asked. The priest smiled. "Well, if the situation is good to be mockin', which it is, I'd say yes. Come now, what is the real reason for your visit?" The priest asked, his laughing face turning sober. "Well Fadda it's like dis, I want ya ta git me married ta Jewel, Spot's sista." The priest started. "What's this now? Spot Conlon's sister! I don't know Francis."   
  
But at that moment of hesitation on the priest's part, a thought flashed through his mind. If he were to marry these two of warring districts, he could unite them. Surely they wouldn't remain enemies if their kin were one. He could be responsible for bringing peace back to these two peoples. "Come now Francis Sullivan! I'll do it! This afternoon' if it's good." Jack grinned and slapped the priest on the back joyfully. "Danks Fadda! I knew I could count on ya! Danks! I gotta go! Da guys is gonna worry 'bout me! Danks again Fadda!" Jack said as he ran off, stumbling a bit in his haste. "Slowly and wisely Sullivan! Keep that in mind! That boy." The priest said fondly as he ascended the stairs of the church once more. But he stopped in his tracks and peered down at the two rosebushes beneath him. One brilliant golden rose had crossed the barrier and was entwined with a single scarlet bloom.  
  
  



	6. Till Death Do Us Part

************************************************************************  
  
Kid Blink rolled his eye as Racetrack told him of yet another escapade he had had at the racetracks that afternoon as the two walked down the city streets. Finally Racetrack ceased talking and instead frowned. "No where in da woild is Cowboy? I'm tellin' ya Blink he's gettin' on me neives. Runnin' off at all hours. I heaid him come in da Lodgin' House at like three o'clock in da mawnin'! Had ta be. Den when I gots up ta tawk ta him 'bout da udda night, POOF! He's gone again. Where is he?" Kid Blink shrugged. "Don't know. He ain't at Tibby's, he ain't at Central Pawk. I dunno." Racetrack suddenly smacked his fist in his open palm. "I gots it! He's wit dat dang goil Rosie! I know he is! Dat goil is gonna kill 'im wit' all her "charms" as she says so often. Ha! I'd like ta spit in da eye of her "charms"." Racetrack mocked.  
  
"Well waddya know. It's Jack!" Kid Blink cried out as he saw his friend turn the corner. "Oh, so da fish finally makes his entrance. Heya Cowboy! Nice move ya made last night 'eh?" Racetrack said, shoving his elbow in his friend's side. Jack smiled. "Whaddya tawkin' about Race?" Racetrack took his hand off Jack's back and sighed. "Ya gave us da slip Cowboy! Now ya didn't need ta do dat! I mean, we kin be bad company, but we ain't dat bad!" Jack laughed and put his arms around his friends. "Yeah well, I had some really important business ta attend ta." Jack explained. "Sure ya did. Goin' ta sneak outside Rosie's winda, 'Oh Rosie! Yer face is as white as cheese, an' yer voice like the gentle croakin's of a frog! How I loves ya!'" Racetrack mocked. Jack yelled aloud and the two began to scuffle on the walk.  
  
"Okay now cut it out! Somebody's gonna tink dat da two of ya's is mad!" Kid Blink protested. "Let 'em think dat." Jack yelled as Racetrack jumped on his stomach. "Well only one of us is mad, an' dats Cowboy! He's mad 'bout his darlin' Rosie!" Racetrack mocked, causing Jack to bellow and pounce on his friend. "Um, Jack. Jack I'd stand up, it's some kid from Brooklyn." Kid Blink muttered. The two friends were on their feet in an instant, gazing at the approaching stranger.   
  
Tinker noticed the two boys stand and straighten and he groaned. "Oh great. Dey've noticed me. Why, oh why did Jewel hafta send ME of all peoples? Spot'll kill me if he finds out, 'course he'll kill Jewel too so I don't feel so bad." Tinker muttered as he pulled his cap low over his face. Racetrack saw the action and leaned over towards Cowboy. "Oh look, he's hidin' his ugly face. Must know dat we're much handsomer dan him. Dat's right kid, hide yer face." He chuckled. "Hey fellas. How's it rollin'?" Tinker stuttered nervously. Racetrack grinned. "Rollin' pretty well. As well as it can be kid. Hey, look fella's I'm Spot, 'Gimme some marbles so's dat I kin shoot 'em in da air! Look Whoosh!'" Racetrack laughed.   
  
Immediately Tinker became indignant. "Hey! No need ta git on Spot dat way. Neva!" Racetrack laughed. "Soooo sorry! Didn't know I was causin' offense!" Jack smacked the laughing Racetrack. "Look, which one of ya's is Jack Kelly?" Tinker asked, emboldened by the recent talk. "You'll hafta guess!" Racetrack said quickly. Jack shook his head and stepped forward. "I am." Tinker nodded. "I need ta talk ta ya. In private." Tinker said, glancing at Racetrack and Kid Blink. "No fear little man! Me an' me buddy'll jest walk off an' git sometin' ta eat. But I warn ya, if ya touch him, we'll string ya up!" Racetrack said, taking a mock bow and walking off with Kid Blink, who was laughing hysterically.   
  
Tinker watched them go with an indignant eye. "Who's dat kid?" He asked. Jack smiled and turned to watch his friends go. "Dat's Racetrack. He likes ta hear himself tawk more dan anytin' else in da woild. Don't take him too seriously." Jack said with a smile. Tinker nodded. "Yeah well, he's a rascal, an' probably a swindler all da same. But dats not what I came ta tawk ta ya's about. It's about Jewel. She trusts me, more dan alot of da uddas, an' she tinks dat if I sees ya, tawks ta ya, an' likes ya, den all's well." Jack nodded soberly. "An' what's yer veidict?" Tinker shook his head. "Haven't heaid enough ta decide. Tell me, if yer buddy would have made off an' tried ta stawt a fight against me, what would ya have done?"   
  
Jack frowned, but answered immediately. "Well I woulda tried ta git him ta stop of course. It wouldn't be right attackin' ya when ya was peaceful." Tinker nodded, a pleased smile on his face. "Even though I'm from Brooklyn?" He asked. "Even though yer from Brooklyn. Yer a kid too wit' rights like da rest of us." Tinker grinned. "Okay Kelly. I kin see why Jewel likes ya so much. So, ya got a message?" Jack's sober face brightened. "Yeah, tell Jewel ta meet me at St. Mary's choich here in Manhattan dis aftanoon. When she leaves, she'll be married all ova." Tinker shook his head in amazement. "Cain't believe dis is actually happenin'. I mean, she's only supposed ta be Pairs goil an' here she is gettin' married." Jack frowned. "Who's Pairs?"   
  
Tinker shrugged. "Leada of da Bronx boys. Spot wants ta make an alliance so he's givin' him Jewel fer his goil. But Jewel don't take kindly ta dat. She don't like bein' treated like an' object. I kin see why she'd much ratha have a Manhattan kid dan him. No offense." Jack grinned and patted the boy's back. "None taken kid. So you'll approve me so ta speak." Tinker smiled and shrugged again. "I suppose its da least I kin do. I took a big risk comin' here." Jack nodded. "Ya ceitainly did. Hope ta see ya again." Jack said as Tinker began to walk off. Tinker stopped and turned to him. "I neva thought I'd say dis to a Manhattan kid but, I hope I see ya again too." Tinker said, then he turned and began to run as fast as he could back to Brooklyn. Jack shook his head, but a huge grin was spread across his features.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Jack arrived at the simple church of St. Mary's in his best Newsie clothes, it was only then that doubts began to surge in his mind.   
  
What am I doin'? How kin I take dis goil, da sista of Brooklyn himself ta be me wife? I mean, how could I even fall in love wit' her? An' plus, why'd she fall in love wit' me? I ain't woithy ta scrape da mud off her boots, an' yet, yet it's right. It feels right. I'll do it. I ain't gonna back out now. Not now. I'm too close. Oh God give me strength.   
  
Jack took a deep breath as he walked up the stairs and into the Church. The elderly priest was standing inside, instructing a server to light the candles when he walked in. "Hey Fadda. Whoa, da place looks nice." Jack said in surprise, admiring the lit candles that surrounded the fairly glowing altar.   
  
"Nothing simple will do for the marriage of two important personages." The priest laughed. "Ya got dat wrong Fadda. I'm only a simple street rat. I don't deseive dis." Jack said with a regretful smile. "Now it's you who's wrong Francis. You are a precious jewel in God's eyes, and since you are being married in his own house, taking a blessed oath of consecration in his holy presence, you deserve everything here and more." The priest said geneously. "Is Jewel here yet?" Jack asked, looking about. "No, she hasn't come yet, but presently." Just then, the squeaking of the wooden church door, cause Jack to turn suddenly. A large grin spread across his face as he watched the two people enter. One was the radiant figure of Jewel, the other of the blushing Tinker. "I told 'er dat I wasn't 'bout ta let her go an' git married widout someone ta give her away." Tinker explained to Jack.  
  
Jack smiled and turned his brown eyes upon his bride. She was not dressed in Newsie clothes, but in a dark brown and slightly dirty skirt, and a boy's white blouse. A simple rose was the only ornament she wore in her hair, another rose was her brooch. "It ain't no silk weddin' dress, but it'll hafta do. Whatcha tink?" She asked as she twirled, her face turning red with blushing. "Ya look like a princess from a castle." Jack said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Aw I do not Kelly. Don't be dumb." She said, but her eyes told him she was pleased.  
  
"Are ya ready ta be, well, Mrs. Francis Sullivan?" Jack asked, a tad of worry in his eye. She placed her worn hand on his arm. "I'm ready ta be Mrs. Francis Sullivan or Mrs. Jack Kelly if dat's what pleases ya. Just as long as I'm yers foreva." She whispered. "Come my children, let us proceed with this sacred union." The priest called from the altar. Jewel gave Jack her arm and they walked slowly down the aisle, Tinker following behind. As they stood at the altar, their eyes glowing with love and boldness, the priest began the words that would seal them together, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death did they part.   
  
  



	7. Murder Most Cruel

************************************************************************  
  
Racetrack squinted in the hot New York sunlight as he passed through the crowds of people. His sharp gaze caught the figure of Kid Blink and he whistled to catch his attention. Kid Blink saw him, waved and approached him. "Ya sell all yer papes?" Kid Blink asked. "Yeah, short day teday. You?" Kid Blink threw up his empty hands. "Yeah. Let's git outta hea. It's hot an' plus a kid by da bridge said he saw Spot an' his gang comin' inta Manhattan." Racetrack shrugged. "Eh, who cares 'bout dumb Spot Conlon. Let him play his cawds an' we'll play ours. But if he messes wit' me, I'll set him straight, don't git me wrong." Kid Blink sighed. "Must be da weada. Makin' all of us ready fer fightin'." Suddenly, Kid Blink stopped and squinted with his one good eye in the distance. "It's Spot, an' Brooklyn." He whispered in a worried tone to Racetrack. Racetrack shrugged and lit a cigarrette. "Who cares? Not me. Bring it on."   
  
"Heya boys. I wanna tawk wit' one of ya's." Spot remarked cooly, glancing over the two boys. Racetrack scoffed and blew a breath of smoke in Spot's direction. "A woid? Wit' jest one of us? Seems ta me like yer so full of yer britches dat ya needs ta tawk ta both of us." Racetrack remarked. Spot's face reddened, but he did not lunge towards him in battle as Racetrack had expected. "Race, you seen Jack Kelly lately?" He asked smoothly. "I ain't seen Jack Kelly at all, an' even if I had, KEY, I neva woulda told ya." Spot's gray eyes seemed to catch fire. "Ya wanna have it out right hea?" Kid Blink stepped between the two boys. "Let's not have it hea. We're in a public place. People will see us an' call da bulls." Racetrack scowled and pushed him aside, walking towards the Brooklyn leader. "People have eyes so dat dey kin see. Let 'em look."   
"Hey Spot! Race! Kid! Whatcha doin'?" Jack yelled as he ran towards them. Spot's face brightened, but not with happiness. Rather with a sick pleasure of a cat about to devour his victim. "Disregard da whole ting Race. My man's here." He said casually. "I'm not about ta let you have at him Spot, no matta what you say." Racetrack remarked boldly. Spot scoffed, but payed him no mind. "So Kelly. You're followas know dat you's a villain? 'Cause dat's how I tink of ya." Jack smiled uneasily as he approached Spot. "Well hello ta you too Spot. I don't wanna have it out teday. Maybe temorra?" Jack said, walking past him and nearer to his friends. But Spot grabbed his arm, stopping him midway. "I'm busy temorra." He glared. "Look Spot, ya don't really know me. We could be good friends again, like we used ta be. But since ya don't really know me an' cain't really undastand why I won't fight ya, I won't do it."   
  
Spot grabbed his arm again and pulled him closer. "Look Kelly. I don't care who ya are or what yer like. You are a scoundrel, pickpocket, traita, you name it, dats who ya are. I cain't do nothin' 'bout yer past injuries ta me, but I'll settle 'em now." He hissed. "Spot, I don't wanna do dis ta ya! Really I don't! Ya don't know how dear yer name, da name of Brooklyn is ta me. I won't fight ya." Jack said earnestly. "Lies! All lies!" Spot yelled angrily. Jack turned to his friends who stared at him in bewilderment. "Whatcha doin' Cowboy?" Kid Blink asked. Racetrack didn't say a word, but instead surged past Jack and Kid Blink till he stood right in front of the Brooklyn leader. "Hey Spot! I'll have it out witcha!" Spot's gray eyes sparked as he watched Racetrack's angry face. "Oh would ya? Well I'll gladly take it." He said softly as he ran towards Racetrack.  
  
Racetrack balled up his fists and met the boy halfway, the two rolling over each other in a whirlwind of punches and blows. Jack tried to dart down between the two and stop them, but to no avail. "Kid! Help me break 'em up! Race! Race stop! It ain't right! Spot! Spot ya know Denton said dat we'd git put in da Refuge if we didn't stop dis fightin' now stop!" Jack yelled, trying to force his way between the two of them, grasping Spot's arm to steady a coming blow upon his friend.  
  
Spot's gray eyes blazed as he gazed at Jack and it was only then that Jack noticed the pocketknife in the boy's upraised hand. The hand jerked out from his surprised grasp and plunged itself into Racetrack's body smoothly. Jack fell backwards in surprise as Spot drew out the knife and ran off with his followers, not once looking back. Racetrack's dirty hands placed themselves over the wound in his stomach tightly, his eyes wide with pain. He muttered under his breath as Jack approached him. "Race, are ya hoit?" Kid Blink asked dumbly. Racetrack winced and looked up. "No Blink it's jest a scratch, nothin' more. "Jeez Race, it cain't be dat bad. You ain't dyin' are ya?" Jack asked as he placed his arm upon the boy's arm.   
  
Racetrack jerked it away from a surprised Jack. "It ain't very wide or nothin' but its seived it's poipose. Ya ask fer me temorra an' dey'll tell ya I'm in da local graveyawd. Damn Cowboy! Damnit! Why'd ya hafta come between us huh?" Racetrack suddenly yelled. "I tought I was doin' what was right." Jack stuttered as he watched his friend on the ground. "Yeah? Ya did huh? Fer once in yer life ya decided ta do da right ting? Huh, Cowboy, he stabbed my unda yer arm! Ya gave him da time ta stab me!" He yelled, from both the pain of body and soul. "Race, I, I'm sorry." Jack mumbled, staring at his friend in horror. "Damn ya both. Damn yer fightin', yer reasons fer dis fightin', but damn da both of ya fer doin' dis." Racetrack whispered, pulling Jack closer to him. Jack's eyes widened in horror as the life slowly seeped out of his brown eyes with the blood from his side.   
  
"Cowboy, he, he's dead." The anguished whisper came from Kid Blink's dry mouth as he knelt by the boy's body. Jack placed his head in his hands, blaming himself and only himself for his mistake and for his friend's death. Then he stood, and hellfire was in his eyes as he ran down the street. He ran, his eyes not registering his surroundings, only looking for one person. When he came to the Brooklyn Bridge he saw the group he sought out. "Spot! Come an' git me Spot! Come an' git yer villain!" Jack yelled like a madman towards the departing figures. The Brooklyn leader turned with a smile and ran back to the boy, a smirk on his face.  
  
"So, did he die?" He asked. "Yeah, he died. An' he's watchin' us now, right above us, an' eida you or me is gonna join him." Jack whispered, his eyes slanting and his fists coming up towards Spot's face. Spot blocked his blows and fought back, but weaker than he had before. Before long, Jack had the upper hand and began to fight him without mercy or forgiveness. When he saw Spot's hand slip into his pocket once more, Jack's strong hand grasped the knife from his hand as he flipped it open. His eyes were wide with fury and they bore into the Brooklyn leader's scared gray eyes in anger. "Dis is fer Race." He whispered as he drove the knife into the boy's body. Spot's eyes widened as the knife entered his heart and they stayed that way as his final breath left him. He lay there on the bloody cobblestone street, his arms wayward on the ground, his eyes staring up at the sky, where his opponent had a moment before towered above him.   
  
Jack collapsed on the ground and hid his head in his hands as the sound of footsteps came to his ears. "Jack! Git outta here! Ya cain't be found here or da bulls will put ya in da jail instead of da Refuge! Git outta here!" Kid Blink's frantic voice echoed off the surrounding buildings hauntedly. But instead of moving Jack stayed where he was, his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Jewel. God I'm so sorry. Spot I'm sorry." He whispered to himself as Kid Blink shook him. "Git outta here Cowboy! Go!" Jack stood, his eyes like those of a lost madman wandered about his surroundings as he ran off, searching for a safe haven for his poor soul.  
  
  
  



	8. Banished

************************************************************************  
  
Jewel sighed and turned over once more on her bed impatiently. "Where could he be? It's only been three hours when he said dat he'd come back. He cain't have gone far. It ain't like him ta be late dough. 'Course what do I know? I've only been his wife fer three hours. But I do wonder." Suddenly Tinker burst into the bedroom, his eyes wide with fright and something of anguish that struck Jewel to the heart. "Tinka! Doncha know how ta knock? Whassa madda?" She asked him. Tinker sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. "I don't know what we're gonna do Jewel! It's like da end of da woild I tell ya! I jest cain't belive he's dead!" Tinker said, his voice filled with anguish. Jewel's eyes widened and she placed her hand on his broad shoulder.   
  
"Who's dead Tinka? Jack? Is Jack dead? Oh God say no!" She whispered anxiously. But Tinker ignored her and continued his lamenting. "I saw it Jewel. I saw da knife mark, made wid his own knife, right in his chest. I saw da blood all dried on his chest. An' his eyes, jest starin' up at da sky as if dey was still seein'. Oh Jewel what's we gonna do?" Tinker moaned again. "Tinka tawk sense! Who's dead?" Jewel asked, shaking the boy. "Spot! Spot's dead!" Tinker broke out. Jewel sat back on her heels in shock as she gazed at the boy. "Yer jokin'. Yer jest pullin' me leg aincha?" She said, her voice trembling. "I wish I was Jewel. He's dead. As dead as can be." He moaned. Jewel stared into nothingness and for a brief moment tears brushed her lashes.  
  
"Who killed him?" She asked quietly. Tinker looked up and stared at her sympathetically. "Jack." He answered simply. A tear fell from the wide eyes and splashed on her white face. "Jack, Jack killed Spot?" She whispered. Tinker nodded. "In cold blood. Kid Blink said so." Jewel's eyes traveled about the room to keep her emotions from the boy in front of her. "What about Jack?" She said, trying to regain her composure. "Denton's sent out da bulls ta catch him if he comes anywhere near Manhattan or Brooklyn. He'll be put in da Refuge, or most likely a jail. I hope some bull gets a little gun crazy an' shoots him dead." Tinker said angrily. Jewel slapped the boy across the face, much to his surprise.  
  
"Whatcha do dat fer Jewel?" He yelled. "Don't you eva say dat about him. Eva!" She hissed. "But he killed yer brotha! Ya gonna make excuses fer him?" He asked angrily. "No I ain't. Spot tried to kill MY husband rememba? My husband. I'm Jack's wife foist before bein' Spot's sista. If Spot hadn't been killed, he woulda killed Jack. Oh God, if it wasn't fer me husband would be here an' me brudda wouldn't be dead right now. But me brudda is dead an' me husband as good as banished. An' bein' banished is like dyin' while livin'. Oh what am I gonna do Tinka? What am I gonna do?" She whispered, hiding her face for the first time to hide her tears. "Listen, I'll git Jack. I know where he is." Tinker whispered in her ear. Jewel's head shot up. "He's in Fadda Lawrence's place. He's hidin'. I'll git him fer ya, jest don't cry." Jewel nodded simply. "Now, I don't know if I kin stop cryin'."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jack lay on the cot in Father Lawrence's room, his head in his arms. His brain was fuzzy and couldn't think, he was in a haze that he couldn't find his way out of.   
  
I killed Spot an' I might as well have killed Race. I killed my kin, Jewel's brudda. An' I've only been a husband fer three hours! Is dis a sign of da pain dats gonna come ta me fer da rest of my life? What am I gonna do? Jack thought with a groan.   
  
Father Lawrence unlocked the bedroom door and slipped in, locking the door as he came in. "How are ya Francis?" He asked, sitting on the bed. "What did Denton say Fadda? Jest spill." The priest sighed uneasily and his hands grasped his knees. "It's not good Francis. Not good at all."   
  
Jack groaned and fell back on the bed. "What is it? Jest tell me!" He said in an anguished tone. The priest sighed and placed his arm on the boy's back. "Mr. Denton has determined that it's only good and right that you be arrested if you come anywhere near Manhattan or Brooklyn. Basically banished." The priest said sadly. Jack's brown eyes were wide in shock as they stared at the priest. "You've got ta be kiddin' me. Banished? He might as well kill me!" Jack said angrily. "Francis he could have sent the police to come and take you away and THEN kill you! Don't you see? This is a better change, banishment rather than death." The priest tried to reason. "Fadda, banishment is like death while livin'! It ain't an improvment!" Jack said, jumping up and pacing around the small room.  
  
"What am I gonna do? I've killed Spot, deprived Jewel of her love an' me of my best friend! I might as well jest die!" Jack said angrily. Father Lawrence jumped up suddenly and placed his finger on his lips as the sound of knocking rang loud and clear. "Hide yerself Francis. I won't have them find ya." He said quickly. Jack waved his hand at them. "Let 'em find me." He said disdainfully. The priest shot him a pained look and answered the door. "Where is he? Look, I'm from Jewel. I need ta tawk ta him." Jack stopped as he heard the sound of Tinker's voice echo in the stairwell. A few seconds later, Tinker walked down the steps and stared at him hard.   
  
"Whaddya doin' Kelly? Cryin' like a baby? Aw git up an' act like a man! You an' Jewel, jest alike, 'cept she's supposed da be da goil!" Tinker said disdainfully. "What does she tink of me? Jewel? Does she regard me as da moidera dat I am? What? Tell me Brooklyn?" Tinker sighed and sat down on the bed. "She don't say nothin'. She jest sits on her bed an' bawls an' says Spot's name a couple times, den yers." He said, shrugging. "I might as well have killed her. I killed her brotha. Maybe I'll jest save da bulls da hona of killin' me." Jack said, taking a swipe at Tinker's pocket. Tinker jumped up, the knife in his own hand. "Are ya crazy! You'd kill yerself now of all times! You Manhattan kids have an awful sense of timin' ya know dat?" Tinker yelled. "Look! If ya kill yerself, ya kill Jewel. Spot's her brotha, but she wouldn't have him alive if he had killed ya. So if ya kill yerself, don't be surprised ta find her dead too. So don't be such an idiot Kelly!" Tinker finished, shaking Jack's shoulders for emphasis.  
  
Jack slumped over on the bed, his head in his hands. "I'm such an idiot. Fer once Brooklyn's right." He said sadly. "Brooklyn's always right kid. Look, I'd stay longa, but I fear fer me life. Yer boys out dere would have me head if dey found me here now." Tinker said with a smile. Jack stood and placed his arm around the boy's shoulder, surprising Tinker. "Thanks kid. It took a lotta guts ta come out here an' do dis here. Take care of Jewel. Tell her dat I'll try ta see her tenite. I'll try." Jack said determindedly. Tinker grinned and for the first time in quite a few years, he spit in his hand and held it out to the leader of Manhattan. Jack smiled and accepted it. "See ya around Kelly." Tinker said, exiting the house. "See ya around Brooklyn." Jack murmured softly.  
  
*********************  
  
Not far off in the Lodging House of Brooklyn, Spot's friend and confidant Ace stood with another boy in what had formerly been Spot's room. The other boy was tall and muscular, his skin tan and speckled with cunning freckles, these spreading across his nose as well. His brown eyes were flecked with gold and his windblown hair was fair. Ace was an obvious Italian with the run-of-the-mill brown hair and dark eyes and skin. He looked the boy over carefully. "It's a tragedy ya know. Jewel loved Spot very much. He was her brudda afta all. I mean, it's kinda late fer ya ta be wooin' her ya know?" Ace said sadly. Pairs nodded solemnly. "Yeah I know. It's awful. But tell her dat I was here an' dat I, well, tell her dat I was here. Ya know, Spot wanted da two of us married. What are we gonna do about dat?" Pairs asked uneasily.  
  
Ace sighed. "Well Spot didn't know dat he was gonna be killed by dose Manhattan scum! All in good time Pairs. We'll git ya hitched soon enough. I'll tell Jewel how you was here. An' as fer da weddin', Spot dying kinda put a glitch in tings if ya don't know what I'm tawkin' about. So it's our call." Pairs nodded. "Oh sure. You know what's best fer Jewel." Pairs said easily. "Teday's Monday. How 'bout Thoisday?" Pairs smiled and sighed happily. "Dat's good. I wish it was teday though." He sighed. Ace laughed and smacked Pairs' back. "It'll come soon enough lova boy. Soon enough."   
  
**********************  
  
Jewel stirred in Jack's arms early the next morning. She sat up and blinked once or twice before looking down at Jack. He slept peacefully and a smile rested on his face. "Yer not asleep. Wake up!" Jewel said, smacking his face playfully. Jack sat up awake and grinned. "Yer very perceptive." He smiled. Jewel's smile faded. "When do ya hafta leave Jack?" She asked quietly. Jack's smile faded as well and his fingers played with the bed covers. "Soon. It's mawnin'." Jewel's eyes widened. "I wish ya didn't hafta go. I jest wish dat I could go wit' ya." She said sadly. "But I'll be back ta git ya. I promise. Den we kin leave dis place tegedda." Jack said gently, cupping her face in his hands. Jewel kissed him gently. "Jewel, I hate te bodda ya, but ya bedda git dressed 'cause Ace is comin' dis way."  
  
Tinker stood in the doorway, his eyes downcast at the floor, averting his gaze from the bed. Jewel gasped and Jack leapt from the bed and to the fire escape. Jewel threw on a large shirt over her pants and followed him out. "I love ya Jack! You promise dat you'll come back? Promise?" Jewel whispered stealing one more kiss. Jack smiled and kissed her back swiftly. "I promise as sure as my name's Jack Kelly that I'll come back fer ya. Don't ya worry 'bout dat my darlin'." He said easily as she ran down the fire escape waving farewell. Jewel gave a small wave and rushed back into the room, pretending to be asleep.   
  
"Hey Jewel! Wake up! Ain't ya supposed ta be up sellin' papes now?" Ace asked. Jewel pretended to wake from a great slumber and stretched her arms. "Ain't you too? Geez Ace, ya tink ya could give me a little time." She said with a yawn. "I know Jewel, dats why I let ya sleep late. I need ta tawk ta ya 'bout sometin'." Ace said as Jewel dangled her feet over the edge of the bed. "Yeah? But foist answer me sometin', who killed my brudda?" Ace was taken aback for a moment but bounced back with vigor. "Why yer very own enemy, Jack Kelly. Killed him in cold blood he did." Ace said with an enthusiasm that Jewel didn't appreciate. "Jack Kelly. If he was man enough ta stand in front of me here, I'd take a knife an' stab him an' see how he likes bein' dead! I won't rest till he's dead." Jewel said with vigor.  
  
Ace grinned. "Dat's a good ting, 'cause um, dere's someone who's willin' ta protect ya while yer doin' dat, in fact fer all time." Jewel looked at Ace curiously. "It's Pairs. Yer gonna marry him next Thoisday! Ain't dat great? Den you AN' da Bronx kin go kill Jack Kelly." Jewel stared at Ace in shock, who was grinning for all he was worth. "I'd radda soon be married ta Jack Kelly." She said quietly. Ace stopped smiling and stared at her. "What are ya sayin'? You'd radda marry a moidera dan da leada of da Bronx?" Ace asked, his voice rising in pitch with every word. "Yes. Spot only did dat ta unite Brooklyn wit' a powerful ally. I'm not an object ta be toyed wit'." She said coldly. Ace shook his head and took a step backwards. "He was doin' what was best an' ya know it. Now you will marry him on Thoisday!" Ace said uneasily. "Then I will die on Thoisday." Jewel said coolly.   
  
Ace stared at her in disbelief. "What are ya sayin' Jewel?" He asked her. Jewel stared at him stone-faced and unmoving. "I refuse ta marry Pairs. I love Jack Kelly." She said coolly. Ace stared at her, his eyes wide. Then the eyes narrowed to slits as they stared at her. "Yer a traita. How kin ya do dis ta us, ta yer own dead brudda!? He's rollin' in his grave right now!" He hissed. "No amount of rollin' is gonna git Spot outta dat grave he's in. An' here's a clue, I ain't marryin' Pairs." Ace's face turned red with anger and he swung open the door. "Jewel, I don't know what's got inta ya, but you are gonna marry Pairs on Thoisday, wit' or widout yer consent." Ace rushed out of the room, slamming the door as he did so. Jewel stood quietly in the middle of the room before collapsing on the bed.   
  
"Oh Tinka, what am I gonna do?" She moaned. The boy moved forward slowly, sitting on the bed beside her. "Well, ya know, Pairs is a nice guy. Ya know? He's got a nice face." Tinker stuttered. Jewel stared at him. "Yeah he does, but often da face don't match da peisonality." She said slowly. "Well yeah, but he'd protect ya. I mean ya don't really hafta love him. He could protect ya an' keep ya safe. Dats more dan Jack Kelly kin do. I mean, he's banished. He's as good as dead. He cain't see ya, cain't touch ya, cain't do anytin'. An' Pairs is here wit' you. He's as good a catch as Jack, maybe betta." Jewel stared at him, them smiled slightly. "Ya know Tinka, yer right." Tinker started. "I am?" Jewel nodded. "Yeah. Yer right. Jack Kelly's of no eaithly use ta me. He's banished an' here I am still young an' pretty. Look, go tell Ace I'm sorry. I was jest upset about Spot. I'm gonna go ta Fadda Lawrence's and ta ask his advice."  
  
Tinker grinned and jumped up. "Dere ya go Jewel! Don't worry 'bout a ting! I'll go tell Ace." Tinker ran out of the room, leaving the door swinging on it's hinges. Jewel watched him grimly, putting on her shoes and socks. "Yeah, run an' tell Ace, Tinka. I thought ya undastood 'bout Jack. Ya ceitanly praised him enough. But now I know dat yer jest like da rest of 'em. I'm goin' ta Fadda's alright, but not fer da reason ya tink." She whispered to herself as she walked down the fire escape that her husband had left so soon before.  
  
  
  



	9. Be Still My Heart

***********************  
  
Pairs stood awkwardly in Father Lawrence's rectory, his hat in his hands. The priest watched Pairs with an uneasy eye. "But, um what did you say your name was?" The priest asked. "My given name is Gregory, but I prefer Pairs Fadda." He said. "Ah, I see. Pairs. Thursday is mighty soon to be married is it not? You tell me that you barely know the girl. Yet, you will marry her so early?" The priest asked, glancing at Pairs. "I love her. Dat's all I know. Spot arranged for it an' we both wanted it." Pairs said happily. "You and Jewel or you and Spot?" The priest asked. "Me an' Spot. Is dat wrong?" Pairs asked, casting a wary eye over the priest. Father Lawrence didn't answer, but grunted. "Why Thursday? Why not Wednesday, make it sooner?" Pairs sighed. "Well Jewel is kinda taken up wit' Spot's dying an' all, so we decided ta give her a little more time." Pairs replied. The priest nodded. "Yes, I'm sure she needed more time, but not for the reason you think." He murmured under his breath.   
  
"Fadda? Fadda Lawrence?" The two looked up to see Jewel in the doorway. At the sight of Pairs, Jewel blushed, but walked down the steps toward the priest. "Hello Jewel. Nice ta see ya. I cain't wait fer dis Thoisday." Pairs said awkwardly, approaching her. "Oh? What happens Thoisday?" She asked, her face blank. Pairs looked at her in a confused manner. "Well, we get married." He stuttered. "I won't be married on Thoisday or any udda day Pairs. Now if you'll leave me alone, I've gotta tawk ta Fadda." Jewel said, brushing him aside. "You will be married on Thoisday Jewel! Ace said!" Pairs said, anxiety coming into his voice. "Is Ace da law now? Leave me alone would ya? I gotta tawk ta Fadda." Jewel said impatiently. Pairs nodded. "Fine, yer jest upset 'bout Spot. I'll leave ya alone. See ya on Thoisday." He said happily, rushing out the door. Jewel rolled her eyes. "What an idiot." She murmured before turning to the priest.  
  
"Okay Fadda, I need yer help. Ya baptized me, ya married me, yer da only one who kin help." Jewel said. "I'll try my best." The priest said comfortingly. "Look Fadda, I dunno if I kin take dis. I mean, I am NOT gonna marry Pairs, no matta what anyone says! Okay! No one is gonna tell me what ta do! I cain't see Jack 'cause he got kicked out an' is as good as dead if he comes anywhere near me. So what's a goil supposed ta do! Da only ting fer me it seems is ta kill meself. I cain't live widout Jack Fadda." Jewel pleaded. The priest placed his hand on hers, but didn't speak, his forehead furrowed in thought.   
  
"Jewel, what I can propose is something that takes great courage." Father Lawrence said finally. "I've got courage or spunk if dats what yer tawkin' 'bout. What do ya want me ta do?" She asked. "I've got a medicine that stills the blood and, well I won't bother with the medical terms, you will look and act as if you are dead once you drink it." Jewel paled. "But I'll still be alive?" She asked quietly. "You'll still be alive and you will wake up after the dreg has done it's job. Could you do that?" Jewel looked away from the priest, her face pale, but when she turned back her face was red with energy. "Yeah I kin do dat Fadda. What should I do?" She asked excitedly. "You go home, tell your friend that you will marry Pairs, then when no one is with you, drink it. The next morning you will appear as if you are dead. Then I will take trust of your body and keep you until I send a messenger to Jack to tell him of our plan." The priest said happily. Jewel jumped up and kissed the priest on the cheek as he handed her the vial. "Oh thank ya Fadda! Yer a blessin'! I've gotta go! Fer once I cain't wait ta die, 'cause I won't really be dead!" Jewel said, kissing him on the cheek once more and rushing out the door.  
  
Jewel ran in through the door of the Lodging House and saw both Tinker and Ace talking heatedly in the entry way. Ace looked up at her disdainfully as she walked up to them. "Well? Whaddya want?" He asked coldly. "I'm sorry Ace. Fadda Lawrence tawked it all out wit' me an' told me what I was doin' wrong. I'll marry Pairs. It's right. I kin see dat now. We kin do it temorra if ya want." Jewel said humbly. Ace grinned and his face lit up. "Dis is great! Yer wondaful Jewel! Tinka, go tell Pairs! Tell him everytin'!" Ace said excitedly. Jewel looked up at him, trying to hide her glowing excitement at the success of the plan. "I'm gonna go up ta my room an' go ta sleep if ya don't mind Ace. Temorra's quickly loomin' on da horizon so ta speak." Ace barely looked at her as he nodded, for he was busy ordering another boy around.  
  
Jewel smiled contentedly and walked slowly up to her room. She walked in and closed the door. She took the vial out of her pocket and held it to her chest, then laid down on the bed in the middle of the room. "Well Kelly, dis is da end of da line fer a while. Everytin' will be fine. Dis is fer you Jacky-boy. Ya darn well betta find me, uddawise I'll really kill meself." Jewel said with a smile as she unscrewed the lid of the vial and drank it. Then she laid down and smiled as she slowly drifted off into a deathly slumber.  
  
The next morning Tinker knocked hard on Jewel's bedroom door. "Hey Jewel! Wake up! Time ta git up lazy! Jewel! Hey, don't make me come in dere! Fine it's yer own fault." Tinker yelled as he opened the door. "C'mon Jewel. Ya don't wanna be late ta git," Tinker's words froze in his throat as he gazed at Jewel. Her face was a deathly shade of gray, her lips in a ghostly smile, her eyes closed and her hands lying limp at her sides. "Jewel." He whispered softly as he touched her hand, shivering when he felt the coldness. "Hey Tinka! When's Jewel comin'? Pairs is already here!" Ace asked merrily as he walked in the room. "She ain't neva comin' Ace." Tinker said solemnly. "Whaddya mean she ain't neva comin'? She's," Ace stopped and stared in horror at Jewel.  
  
He grabbed Tinker's arm and slowly backed down the stairwell. "Where's Jewel? Fadda Lawrence is here and we want to start the ceremony soon ya know?" Pairs said, stopping them at the bottom of the stairs. Tinker stared at him in horror. "What is it my sons?" Father Lawrence asked the two boys. "Fadda, she's dead. She ain't gonna be gettin' married afta all." Ace gulped. Pairs gasped and grabbed Ace's shirt. "Whaddya tawkin' 'bout she's dead? She cain't be dead! I jest saw her yestaday!" He asked, shaking his shirt. "My son, thing happen for a reason, this is one of those things. I will take her body and bury it for you if you like boys." The priest said solemnly, crossing his fingers. "I'd prefer dat ya did Fadda. I, I don't wanna share da house wid a, a, dead peison." Tinker gulped. Pairs hit him upside the head with his palm. "Have ya no sympathy? Yer friend jest died an' yer worried 'bout a dead peison in da house?!" Pairs asked. "I agree wid Tinka. If ya'd take her Fadda, we'd be obliged." Pairs rolled his eyes and sat down on the stairs with his head in his hands as the priest went up and retrieved the body for the next step in his plan.  
  
***********************  
  
Jack sat up suddenly in his makeshift bed with a frown. "Strange. Had a dream. An' as I know I rarely dream. If I do it's 'bout Pop takin' a swing at me, but dis, dis was different. Dis was stranga. I dreamed dat I was dead, an' dat Jewel found me like dat. Den she killed herself. Huh, wonda what it means. Of course, it's all jest stupid fantasy dats all. What I wouldn't give ta see Jewel now." Jack said with a sigh. "Heya Cowboy." Jack looked up and saw Snipeshooter standing in the darkness. "Snipeshoota! Hey good ta see ya! Ya know it was real nice of ya ta set me up here in Queens. How's tings goin' in Manhattan? How's Jewel?" Jack asked, jumping up from his bed.  
  
Snipeshooter didn't speak but ducked his head and turned away. "Whassa matta Snipe? Sometin' wrong? If dere is, tell me. C'mon now." Jack said, approaching Snipeshooter. "Cowboy, Jewel's dead!" Snipeshooter blurted out suddenly. Jack stared at him wide eyed. "Ya gotta be jokin' wit' me! Jewel ain't dead! She's waitin' fer me!" He said in disbelief. "She'll be waitin' fer ya when ya die Jack! She's dead!" Snipeshooter choked. Jack dropped his head. A few moments later, his head snapped up and he grabbed his coat and brushed past Snipeshooter. "Jack! Jack don't leave like dis! Lemme go wit' ya!" Snipeshooter called out. "I'm goin' alone. Don't worry 'bout me. I'm comin' Jewel." He whispered fiercely under his breath.  
  
He turned down a few passages before stopping in a tavern. He hesitated only a moment before walking in. His brown eyes scanned the place and looked about for a certain personage. He found him and began to walk towards him. The boy in front of him was named Windy, an odd name, but he challenged anyone to call him WENDY. In fact, Windy was renowned in Queens, having the reputation almost equal to Spot Conlon. Looking at Windy, one would think that the two could have been twins, had Windy's eyes not been the color of a summer sky with gold flecks spattering the surface. Windy looked up at Jack, his red-rimmed eyes taking him in.   
  
"Cowboy! What kin I git ya? Got a full house tenight an' don't got much time, but I've always got time fer an old friend." He said, his words slurred. "I need ta see ya alone Windy." Jack said softly. "WHAT?" Windy yelled, obviously drunk. "I need ta see ya alone, now don't make a scene!" Jack hissed in his ear. "Oh, okay. Yer da onliest one makin' a scene dough Cowboy. Ya dumb ol' Manhattan kids don't know what quiet is." Windy muttered as he stumbled to the back room. "Now Cowboy, what's you so fired an' anxious about? Whaddya need?" Windy asked, leaning up against the wall for support.   
  
"I need sometin' ta, ta kill someone." Windy's eyes widened. "Ta kill someone Cowboy? Geez louiz, I didn't know dat you were da type! Who is it, huh Cowboy? Ya gonna take out a Newsie? Maybe Osca? Or even Morris? Dat'll be rich! Got jest da ting for 'em. Liquid poison. Ya take it an' it knocks 'em out cold. Dead as a doornail. Flat as a mat. Deader dan dead. Bluer dan blue." Windy rambled. "I git da picture Windy. Jest gimme it." Jack interrupted. "Oh ho, not so fast Cowboy. I got a good deal amount a money from da last guy who wanted ta play assassin. Yer jest gonna hafta pay like everybody else." Windy said. Jack rolled his eyes. Even in a drunken stupor, Windy still had his haggling skills. "Look, all I gots is a couple bucks. Nothin' much." Jack said. "I'll take it." Windy replied.   
  
Jack stared at him in amazement. "You'll take it? You ain't gonna haggle or nothin' fer two hours over it?" Jack asked. "Hey I'm short on cash alright! I'll take whateva I kin git! I need sometin' ta bet so hand it ova." Windy hiccoughed. Jack grinned and handed him the money. Windy peered into his hand and nodded, stumbling to a cabinet. "Okay Cowboy, dis'll kill anybody. Dead as a doornail, flat as a mat," He began. "I know Windy. Danks. I owe ya one." Jack said, taking the poison. "Yeah, ya really do Cowboy. But I won't worry 'bout it tenight. Got some bettin' ta do." Windy said as he began to stagger outside into the bar. Jack grinned as he watched him and shook his head. "Good old Windy." He murmured. Then he dashed out the back door and headed to Manhattan.  
  
*********************  
  
Father Lawrence paced the small room in the rectory where Jewel's body lay on the bed. Suddenly the door swung open and a wide-eyed Skittery ran in. "Ah Skittery, you did deliver my message to Francis?" The priest asked, relief evident on his face. Skittery shook his head. "No Fadda, I couldn't let da boys ta let me inta Queens! I tried an' tried, but dey threatened ta bust my head in if I kept tryin'! I tried as hard as I could Fadda!" He said sadly. Father Lawrence turned away, his face a mask of shock. "I can't believe this. We are worse off than before. Come with me. We have to find him." The priest said firmly, taking the scared boy's arm. "But where will we go?" Skittery asked. "To the cemetary." The priest replied.  
  
  
  



	10. For Never Was a Story of More Woe, Than ...

  
**********************  
  
Pairs quietly entered the graveyard and sat before the spot that Father Lawrence had told him they would bury Jewel. He sat still on the ground and laid the flowers he had brought on the dirt that all too soon would hold Jewel. "Oh Jewel. Why did ya hafta do dis? Why'd ya hafta die? I loved ya. Why couldn't ya believe me an' accept dat as it is? I mean, we coulda been happy. I woulda let ya do whateva ya wanted to. Ya didn't hafta love me, jest let me love ya." Pairs sighed and his eyes drifted to the dark sky. When his eyes fell back to the ground, he squinted and stood. There entering the cemetary was a tall boy. He was walking quickly towards the very spot where he himself was standing. Pairs suddenly gasped and his hand went in his pocket. When it emerged, the moonlight struck the glimmering blade of his knife. "You'll pay Cowboy. Pay fer killin' da only goil I could eva love. You'll pay." He whispered. "Hey Cowboy! Come an' fight me! I've got woid dat I'm supposed ta kill ya!" Pairs screamed.  
  
Jack stopped in his tracks and squinted at the figure. He couldn't tell the person's identity in the dark night, but he scoffed. "Don't tempt me kid! I'm already playin' wit' death now!" He yelled across the graveyard. "So you won't fight me? Then you are da coward dat dey say ya are! Scum! Scab!" Jack's eyes blazed and he pulled out a knife from his pocket. "Come an' git me kid!" He yelled as he dashed towards Pairs. The two fought long and hard, each pressing the other for an advantage. Pairs tried desperately to use his knife to some good purpose, but he could not find a way. But finally Pairs' knife slashed Jack's arm hard. Jack screamed and pushed his knife into the boy. Pairs gasped as Jack pulled it out again. Pairs shuddered and then lay still. Jack peered into his face as the moonlight shone through the clouds. Jack started at the face beneath him. "Pairs. I killed him. Haven't I done enough?" He lifted his prayers to the heavens as he sat beside the body.  
  
Then as the tears began to fall, he glanced at the flowers that were laid on the spot of earth where Jewel would be buried. He stood up and laid on the grave. "Oh Jewel. I wish, I wish dat I coulda been here. Ya cain't be dead, buried unda dis hard an' cold ground. I cain't believe it. I ain't neva gonna be happy unless I'm down dere wit' ya." Jack pulled out the vial of poison and held it to his lips. "I'm comin' Jewel." He whispered as he drank it. Then he laid down on the mound of earth and breathed until he breathed no more.  
  
Father Lawrence stumbled into the cemetary a moment later and his eyes caught the sight of a boy resting in the clearing, panting. "Hey there! Boy! What are you doing here this hour of the night?" The priest asked him. Snipeshooter looked up and smiled warily at the priest. "Hello Fadda! I might ask you da same ting. I'm lookin' fer Jack. You?" The priest started. "Why Jack? What has he done?" The priest asked worriedly. "Oh nothin'. He jest heaid dat Jewel was dead an' took off. I followed him here." Father Lawrence paled and took the boy's arm. "Come with me. We have to find him." He said shakily.  
  
Snipeshooter and the priest stopped dead in their tracks when they came upon the sight, Pairs lying on the ground, his chest still bloody, and Jack Kelly lying on top of the mound of earth, flowers at his side, the vial still in his cold hand. Snipeshooter turned around and ran away, but the priest merely stood and watched, knowing what had happened. "Oh Francis. Why couldn't you have waited?" The priest moaned as he fell to the ground. "Jack! Jack! I'm here! I'm fine! Fadda! Where's Jack?" The priest whirled around to face Jewel running into the cemetary, her face rosy and full of life. Her happy gaze went past the priest and Snipeshooter and her eyes befell Jack. Her eyes misted over and her hand clenched as she ran over to him. "Jack! Jack c'mon Cowboy, speak ta me. Jest one woid. Jest one. What did ya do to yerself? Ya poisoned yerself? Oh Cowboy. An' ya didn't even leave me any? I thought ya loved me Cowboy." Jewel said softly, tears falling from her eyes as her hand caressed his still face.   
  
"Hello? What's going on here?" Jewel turned around and cocked her ears as she listened intently. "It's da bulls. Okay Jack, here it goes. I'm not about ta let ya roam da streets of paradise widout me. Dat wouldn't be fair. Here I come." She whispered as she picked up the bloodly knife that had formerly destroyed the life of Pairs. With a swift stroke, she plunged it into her heart, falling backward onto Jack. The priest gazed at her in horror as the police arrived on the scene. "What's going on here? Why are all you people here at this time of night? What happened! Who killed all these people?" The policeman cried, observing the bodies on the ground. "Depends who you want to know about, the girl, or the boys." The priest murmured.   
  
"Okay, who took a shot at Cowboy Snipe! Whoeva it is dey'll pay!" Kid Blink's angry voice came out over the din. "Dey'll pay! It'll be you who pays Manhattan! Yer stupid leada Cowboy is da one dat killed Jewel!" Ace's angry voice called out. Two groups of boys came out of the darkness, one Manhattan, the other Brooklyn. Manhattan was lead by Snipeshooter and Kid Blink, Brooklyn was lead by Tinker and Ace, both angrier than they'd ever been. "Cease this! Stop! I ask you to! Does anymore killing have to occur tonight?" Father Lawrence cried, stepping between the two groups.  
  
"Hey, Jewel, she, she nobody stabbed her!" Ace faltered. "She's still warm Ace!" Tinker cried as he felt her still hand. "Who killed Jack??" Kid Blink cried out. "Poison killed him Blink." Snipeshooter said dismally, fingering the vial. The boys stood in a silent shock. "Father, do you know what happened here?" The policeman asked. "I can tell you this, Jewel and Jack fell in love and asked me to marry them in secret. I did. Jack got in a fight with Spot and after Spot killed Racetrack, Jack killed Spot and was banished. Jewel discovered that she was to be married to Pairs and came to me for help. I gave her a mixture of things that would put her in a sleep that looked like death until I could get word to Jack. Word wasn't able to get through to him and he came here with malice and pain in his heart. Pairs as well. I came here to find Jack and tell him, and I found this. Pairs stabbed and Jack poisoned. Jewel ran here and as I watched, she stabbed herself, unable to go on living. That is the truth." The priest said sadly. "Do you see what you've done? What your fighting has lead to?" He cried out over the boys, who stared at him in sadness and shock.  
  
"Because of this mindless fighting, you have lost friends. Good friends. You've lost Racetrack and Jack, Jewel, Spot and Pairs. How many more have to die before you see what is going on!" Father Lawrence called out. The boys were silent, a few of them wiping tears from their eyes. "How many more must die Ace?" Father Lawrence repeated to the boy. "How many more must die Kid Blink?" He asked Kid Blink softly. Suddenly, Ace raised his head and walked over to Kid Blink. "Kid, I'd like ta take right now ta say dat, I'm sorry. Sorry fer yer loss." He said quietly. "Me too Ace, I mean, we ain't been on da best of coicumstances, an' you've had loss too." Kid Blink remarked. Ace dropped his head a moment, then spit in his hand and held it out. Kid Blink stared at it, then did the same, taking the offered hand. "Consida Brooklyn an' Manhattan one." Ace said firmly as he shook Kid's hand. Kid nodded and smiled. And as the three bodies lay in the graveyard, the two groups united and with the rising sun, the souls of Jack Kelly and Jewel Conlon were united amid the morning stars.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardoned, and some punished;  
For never was a story of more woe,  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.  
  
************************************************************************  
  



End file.
